


Revcannons

by TehRevving



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: A bunch of headcannons and imagines from my Tumblr that I'm moving over here.Tags to be updated.Ratings, content and pairings will vary per chapter but most will be NSFW.





	1. Chocobros with Vampire S/O

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this collection of my writings.  
> Each chapter will vary in length, intensity, nsfwness and involved characters, though most headcannons involve one or more of the chocobros. I'll try and label each chapter with the main content. Or create an index page or something if it gets too difficult.  
> Anyway Enjoy !

**Noctis** : This boy is so oblivious that he doesn’t realise he’s dating a vampire until they tell him. He just figured they liked sleeping the day away and had an aversion to garlic like he does. Anyway, Noctis light proofs his apartment so his s/o will be comfortable; he gets a little bit worried about the drinking blood thing because on the one hand he really really wants them to drink from him, but he’s worried there might be some side effects because he has magic blood. They decide to give it a try one night and yeah there is a side effect, it makes his s/o ridiculous horny and amorous; they fuck all night long. Noctis is almost always sporting bite marks on his neck but no one ever brings it up.

 **Prompto** : Prompto sort of suspects something is different about his s/o but he’s too nervous to say anything, until one day when he’s playing around with a polaroid camera that he found; he takes a picture of his s/o and they don’t appear in it at all. Prompto becomes very shy around his s/o after he finds out what they are, worried he’s going to inadvertently hurt them by wearing something silver without realising. His s/o finds this adorable of course, especially the way he flushes when he starts rambling about his worries. His s/o reassures him with kisses and decides to show him some of the benefits of having a vampire lover and Prompto decides that getting a blowjob from someone with fangs is definitely worth not being able to wear silver again.

 **Gladio** : Gladio picks up on his s/o’s condition immediately, he’s been trained to notice these things after all. He’s not too familiar with the legends but he sits down with his s/o and talks all of it out. There is a lot of frank discussions about sex and it gets Gladio intrigued; he pulls his hair back from his neck and asks them if they would like a taste; because he’s a big guy and has blood to spare. It ends in very messy sex, there’s blood and other fluids everywhere; but neither of them seem to care very much.

 **Ignis** : Ignis never thought that seeing his lover’s lips covered with his own blood would be something that he found arousing but he does, a lot. He also noticed his s/o was a vampire almost straight away and started off the relationship by setting some boundaries and rules for both of their safety. That quickly goes out the window once he realises how much he loves the feel of his partner’s fangs ghosting over his skin; how euphoric it feels when blood spills from his neck and his lover drinks down his life essence, sucking in time with his frantic pulse.


	2. Chocobros Introducing Kinks to their Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would the guys go about introducing various kinks to their partners and what would each of them be partial to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “All of the chocobros have a kink for Rev and would very much like to fuck her brains out” …. I mean, yes headcannons.

**Gladio** : Explicit consent is really important to Gladio because he’s so large, he’s worried about inadvertently hurting his partner or accidentally getting them into a position where they’re trapped and can’t tell him to stop that he would just like to not have to worry about it. He wants to be tied down by his partner and have them go to town on him, taking their own pleasure and not worrying about his. He approaches the subject with his s/o in a casual conversation and when they’re amicable, they go through learning how to properly restrain someone of his size together. When they finally indulge, when his s/o sinks down on his cock and Gladio is utterly powerless to touch them, powerless get them to move how he wants them to; he doesn’t think his cock has ever throbbed so hard in his life.

 **Prompto** : Prompto tends to end up introducing his kinks while you’re already half way through the act. Pulling away from heating kisses to shyly ask if his partner would be ok with being marked and things like that. It’s one time, during some very heated sexy times that he blurts out how much he wants to bring his guns into the bedroom. His s/o approaches him about it afterwards and the two of them have an awkward, blush filled conversation where they talk about it because it turns out that guns are also something his s/o was thinking about.

 **Noctis** : Noctis is a little bit ashamed of one of his major kinks, of wanting to be fucked while he’s asleep. He tries to subtly bring it up with his partner, talking about how he wouldn’t mind them starting without him being awake but everytime he wakes up to his partner shaking his shoulder to wake him up with their hand around his aching, throbbing morning wood; waiting for him to rouse before they move. Eventually he caves, tells them it’s a kink and that he would really like for them to just go for it and not worry about waking him. It’s a few days later when he finds himself waking up to more pleasure than he thought possible and the bleary sight of his cock disappearing between his s/o’s lips. It’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen in his life.

 **Ignis** : Ignis is so in control of everything in his life that when he sits his partner down and very clearly states his wishes to be dominated, it surprises them for sure. His s/o decides to give it a try together with Ignis, lay out a meticulous plan for safewords, restraints, kinks and everything else they will need. His s/o ends up enjoying it a lot, having such an important man begging at their feet and they don’t think they’ve ever seen Ignis moan so loudly, or come quite so much


	3. Chocobros with a S/O with lots of body mods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i must ask,,,,how would the chocobros feel about their s/o having a lot of body mods? i’m talkin like stretched ears, tattoos, facial piercings, ear piercings, all that fun stuff

**Prompto:** Prompto was enamored with you the first time that he laid eyes on you in his photography class. You caught his eye because you just looked so different, piercings all over your face and arms covered in tattoos. Prompto wishes that he could look like that, but he’s too shy. He loves how your piercings look, he always complements your jewelry when he sees you’ve swapped them around. He lives vicariously through you, encouraging you to get more piercings and helping you pick out designs for tattoos.

 

 **Ignis** : Having feelings for you was one of the most conflicting things that Ignis had to deal with, up to that point in his life. He was torn between pursuing you and also between what other people would think, whether it was appropriate for someone so involved with the Royal family to be with someone that looked like that; he chose you. Ignis knows people stare at you but he doesn’t care, he loves how you look, he loves the feel of your lip rings against his skin and he loves tracing the outlines of your tattoos while you cuddle.

 

 **Gladio** : Gladio loved how edgy you looked, how well you complimented his big, tattooed frame. He couldn’t stop fantasising about your tongue ring and, knew he had to ask you out. The two of you make a very imposing picture, and he loves it. You were the one that encouraged him to get a few, more dirty piercings of his own, hehehe.

 

 **Noctis** : Noctis was drawn to you because you look the absolute opposite to everything he is supposed to find attractive in a partner. The court was shocked at first, sure this would be an absolute scandal, but Regis told them to shut the fuck up. Noctis adores you, he likes touching your piercings and playing with them; tugging on them with lips and teeth. He buys you ridiculously expensive designer jewelry pieces to put in them, mostly for himself to play with of course.


	4. Ignis and Cum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iggy and cum headcannons plz *evil grin*

He would never admit it to anyone but Ignis does love cum. He loves his lover’s cum drenching his lips and chin, he likes the feeling of it against his skin, for a little bit anyway until it starts to dry.

He loves seeing his own cum splashed across his lover’s chest. He’s almost tempted to lick it off them himself but then it wouldn’t be there anymore.

He also has a secret kink for watching his cum drip out of his lover. He’ll try to be discrete after he cums inside of them, angling his body down so that he can watch his cum slowly drip out of them. It’s super obvious though that’s what he’s looking at and his lover tends to subtly angle their hips so he’ll get the best view.


	5. Iggy's Nastiest Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s Iggy’s ultimate kink? 😏 Also what is the nastiest thing he’s willing to do?

 

Ignis considers his submissive streak to be his ultimate kink. He feels almost dirty, being dominated by another person considering how in control he has to be in his day life. He loves the feeling of allowing another person to be responsible for him and he enjoys the almost shameful feeling when his dom talks down to him.

Nastiest Thing he would do: Ignis is willing to try anything that his lover is into as long as it’s not going to cause any lasting damage and can be performed in a safe environment. As far as what would come to mind when you ask him that question though, it has to be how much he enjoys lapping up his cum while it drips out from his lover. He feels filthy doing it and honestly, he saw it in porn once and it absolutely disgusted him but when his lover is panting in front of him and he can see his essence dripping from their well fucked hole, he can’t help but have a lick. 


	6. Chocobro + Cor Cock Sizes

**Ignis** : Has a nice cock. Not particularly thick but long, maybe 8-9 inches. Pretty straight, doesn’t really lean to a side but it has a really nice curve to it. Iggy’s cock is basically a homing beacon for any sensitive place inside of his partner, he has an uncanny knack for causing g/p spot orgasms in partners that didn’t realize they could have them.

**Gladio** : This boy is proportionate to his body size. His cock is long and on the thicker side but it’s not the terrifying behemoth you might expect. His partner definitely needs some prep but not enough to make penetrative sex a chore.

**Noctis** : On the slightly larger side of average in length and width. His cock is fairly pale but flushes very very red when he’s aroused.

**Prompto** : It’s cute. Average in size, some freckles, quite translucent like the rest of his skin. Gets very blotchy in colour when he’s excited

**Cor** : Larger than average in size and girth. Tanned in colour, gets quite dark when he’s very aroused. Definitely knows how to use it to work you into a frenzy.


	7. Fem Reader Finds Sex Boring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem reader explains to the boys that she's never had a great sex life due to lazy or impatient lovers and even goes as far to say she finds it boring. The guys want to remedy this. How do each of the bros offer a good time?

 

**Gladio** : Gladio is absolutely mortified that you would say something like this. He prides himself on being a giving lover and he’s struggling not to go out and beat up any and all of your exes. Gladio decides that he’s going to use his body, and his knowledge of your weak spots to drive you into a frenzy before sinking down between your legs and feasting on your pussy. He makes you come over and over until you’re begging for his thick cock. He’s smirking at you the whole time you’re moaning his name and clenching around him while he pistons his hips inside of you, knowing that he’s done a good job.

**Prompto** : Prompto is blushing, he’s basically lost his ability to talk. He is upset that you would think that way but he’s not confident enough to assure you he will do a better job. He decides that he has to be enthusiastic, if your other lovers were lazy than maybe he can make it up to you with his eagerness. Prompto attacks your lips and puts his hands all over your body. He takes his time playing with you, asking you what you like and what you don’t. He has an uncanny knack for getting you right to the edge but not allowing you to fall over it. It doesn’t take much before his skillful fingers have you squirming in his lap and begging for something thicker.

**Noctis** : Noctis is embarrassed, he doesn’t have that much experience sexually and isn’t really sure how to react to what you said. He admits to you that he isn’t really sure what he’s doing but he wants to make you feel really good, regardless of his own pleasure. It’s a little bit awkward with his unsure touches but eventually he gets into the groove of it. He’s rutting his hard cock against your leg as he sinks down between your own. He struggles to make you come but is determined to persevere until it finally happens. Noctis comes just from the sight of watching you lose yourself and it’s one of the hottest things you’ve ever seen. From that moment on you become a little bit more confident in your own pleasure, knowing how much your partner enjoys it.  

**Ignis** : Ignis understands your feelings, sometimes he struggles to enjoy sex if he’s not feeling it, or not feeling connected enough with his partner. He sits down with you, talks with you about your feelings while he talks about his. The two of you work out what exactly you want and need from sex, in an attempt to make it fulfilling for you both. Your night starts with a relaxing bath and a sensual massage but quickly moves onto making out and heavy petting. Ignis puts his long pianist fingers to good use between your legs but shit, they don’t feel nearly as good as his cock does once he finally sinks it inside of you. Having sex with Ignis is an intense experience, there’s no laziness or anything involved. It’s perfect and intimate and you find yourself wanting for more.


	8. Chocobros and Public Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do our filthy boys get off/away with public sex?

 

**Gladio** : Due to his position he’s not one to participate in public sex in any sort of crowded/populated area where he might be spotted and it might make the tabloids. In the back of his car though in a deserted parking lot, out in the wilderness under the stars or on the balcony of his penthouse apartment so high up no one would actually be able to see, it’s a different story. He gets off on the danger, he gets off on the fact that it’s only his large body shielding his lover’s modesty, or that it’s their own naked body protecting his.

**Prompto** : This boy has trouble being quiet and the red blush straining his face and chest take ages to go down so it’s difficult for him to get away with public sex. The first time he had sex in public was at a house party, the music was loud enough to hide his moans and his lover helpfully pushed him into the bushes at the back of the garden to hide them from anyone unless they were looking hard. Everyone knew what they had been doing though, he thought he would get teased but instead, he got a ton of pats on the back and suggestive glances. He wants to be more adventurous also knows he has to be sensible, especially now he’s a Crownsguard.

**Noctis** : Being the Prince meant that Noctis was never quite adventurous enough to engage in true public sex but that doesn’t mean he didn’t get frisky in the back of the limo where the windows are tinted to dark no one could see in. There one was particular occasion where he had Ignis sucking his dick while the limo was stuck in traffic. There were paparazzi everywhere outside the car taking photos and while the both of them knew there was no chance of them being seen from the outside, it was still thrilling.

**Ignis** : Ignis will only participate in public sex if he knows 100% that there is no chance of him being discovered. It’s not something he finds particularly arousing but he will do almost anything to please his partner. The most risky occasion he thinks would have been the time his lover sank down on their knees and blew him while they were at the cinema watching a very art-house type film. He was biting down on his knuckles to keep quiet while his lover used every trick in the book to try and make him scream. He scolded them for it afterwards but it’s a fond memory that he keeps in the spank bank.


	9. Drunk Iggy Feeling Frisky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Think we could get some buzzed/drunk Iggy coming home and feeling frisky/cuddly with his S/O who had to stay home and get some work done while the bros went out to party?

 

Work was such a bitch. You had this night planned for weeks but your boss decided that this paperwork absolutely had to be in the client's inbox before they started work tomorrow. It was almost 11pm by the time you were finished and you were just finishing up when your lovely boyfriend returned home.

Ignis seemed his normal self when came in. Hanging his coat up by the door, unbuttoning his shirt slightly, rolling up his sleeves before walking over to you.

You could smell the alcohol on his breath as he leaned down to press a kiss to your cheek. His voice was slightly deeper than normal as he asked you how your night was, asked whether you had been able to complete your work.

Once he had ascertained that you had finished everything and were just switching your computer off for the night, he became much more amorous.

Hands running across your shoulders, his lips insistent on your neck, teeth scraping against your flesh. When you turned your head to tell him off he caught you in a rough kiss, he tasted like alcohol and coffee and it was addicting. He didn’t let you pull away, kissing you until your were out of breath.

There were soft, hot puffs of air against your jaw as you turned back to finish off and you knew there was no way you would be able to resist him when he moaned your name against your skin.


	10. Chocobros x Reader and Kegel Balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ReeEEEeeev I would absolutely love to hear your take on how the boys would react to finding out their partner wore kegel balls. Like it’s the end of a long day, they’re chilling, and she just pulls on the string and tada! There they are. Hope you’re well and having a nice weekend! <3

 

So, reader and bro are just chilling on the couch when their lovely chocobro of choice turns to them and then there’s kissing and making out. It’s getting a little bit heated on the couch, clothes are coming off. Our lovely reader then suddenly remembers with horror that they have kegel balls in and awkwardly push their paramour off, reach down and let it rip XD. The reactions are:

**Noctis** : Noctis is quite confused, he knows that your period isn’t due for a few weeks but doesn’t know what else it could possibly be. He takes them from you once you’ve got them out, turning them over in his hands while you squeak and beg for him to stop.

“What are these for?” he asks you and once you’re finished explaining, he asks you if you would like a solid gold set, or some other fancy material. You’re mortified but Noctis is calm about the whole thing, he’s surprisingly good with odd sex things.

 

**Prompto** : Well Prompto thinks it’s a tampon, that’s the only thing he knows of that has a string and goes up there. He’s horrified that you would just take it out on the couch though, he’s looked in the bin and seen some of your used items before, he knows how much blood there can be.

With a flustered, horrified expression he asks what you’re doing, jumping up off the couch and looking around for some tissues or anything for you.

You quite nonchalantly reply with something along the lines of, “oh, I just had my balls in.”

Prompto stops what he’s doing and looks at you, “your what?”

So, it turns out that he has no idea what those were but now he does know, he’s pretty thankful that you do wear them, whether it’s for his benefit or not.

 

**Ignis** : Ignis knows that you own kegel balls, he’s seen them in your belongings but he’s still a little bit surprised when he sees you just, reach down and pull them out. He knows what yours look like and so, doesn’t really freak out, but he didn’t realise that you just wore them throughout your normal day. He tries to act as unconcerned as he can, but internally he’s already thinking about maybe getting you a fancy set as a gift. He even offers his pants on the floor for you to put them on so they don’t get dirty, it’s not like he can put them back on with the way you always seem to manage to stain them in your excitement.

 

**Gladio** : Gladio actually manages to stop you before you pull on the string. “On the couch babe?” he asks you, also assuming that you’re about to pull out a tampon. It takes you a little while to work out what he’s talking about before you realise. “Oh no darling, they’re kegel balls,” and then when he loosens his grip you slip them out. He looks at them to try and work out what they are, you’re blushing the whole time.

“Oh baby girl,” he finally says, moving back over your body, “are you wearing those so you’re nice and tight for me?”


	11. Chocobros Waking Up to a Blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would the guys react if they woke up to a skillful blow job. >:D

 

**Gladio** : Lots of rough sleep addled moaning in his first moments of waking. His hips buck quite a bit, almost choking you, before he realises what is going on and stills them. He very quickly gets into the grove of what’s happening, praising you in deep sleepy rumbles while one of his hands tangle in your hair.

**Prompto** : Very vocal even before he even realises he’s woken up. Lots of sighing and whimpers until his eyes open and he realises what is happening. Immediately he’s quiet, he is so embarrassed by his noises. Deep throat his cock for a moment to make him loud again. His thoughts are too addled but he tries to praise you, his words are almost incoherent except for the cry of your name as he spills between your lips.  

**Ignis** : Ignis is already awake, you’re pretty sure this boy doesn’t sleep at all. He keeps the illusion alive for a little while but eventually the pleasure becomes too intense for him to hold back and pretend. Lots of gasps and sighs from Ignis as you pleasure him, he digs his nails into his chest, waist and hips to heighten the sensation. Starts dirty talking and calling you pet names when he gets close but they’re a little bit hard to make out, he can’t quite to get his voice behave before his morning ebony.

**Noctis** : Does not wake up until just before orgasm. Sighs and wriggles in his sleep, he’s obviously having a very nice dream. He wakes up just before he comes and has enough time to check out his surroundings and work out what’s happening so he can come with a shout of your name.

All four boys immediately try to return the favour. 


	12. Chocobros with Sexually Shy rPartner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do the chocobros react to their s/o being shy/unconfident during sex? (Covering their body, hiding their moans, being too embarrassed to look them in the eyes, etc.)

 

 **Gladio** : He knows he’s large and scary, so he’s always watching you, making sure that you’re comfortable. He notices straight away when something’s wrong, when you’re curling into yourself and trying to make yourself disappear underneath him.

He stops whatever he’s doing, his touch and voice immediately turning soft as he asks you what’s wrong. He’s gentle as he uncrosses your arms from your chest, his touch reverent as he can be as he tells you how gorgeous you are. He talks about how much he wants to see you enjoy yourself, that he loves every part of you and doesn’t want you to hide any of it. He has almost endless patience until you’re finally able to open up to him.

 

**Prompto** : Prompto gets very into the moment, he’s quite shy normally as well but finds it difficult to remember to be once the pleasure starts to take over. He notices that you aren’t engaging with him, that you’re holding back your moans. He’s not sure what to do because Six he wants to hear you, at the moment there’s nothing that he wants more, so he decides to go with that. 

He begins to encourage you to let go, telling you how much he wants to hear you, how good you sound when you moan out his name, when you whimper against his skin. He ends up being much more vocal himself while this is going on, kissing you between praises. It is not easy to resist this boy pouring his heart out to you so, eventually you’re able to open up a little bit.

 

**Ignis** : Everything immediately stops the second that he notices you aren’t comfortable. He pulls you to his chest and asks you what’s wrong. His interrogative gaze doesn’t make it easy to let your emotions out, he’s very intense when he’s focused. Eventually you manage to splutter out what’s wrong. 

His eyes soften and he’s overcome with emotion, he presses his lips to yours softly because you’re gorgeous and he doesn’t want you to feel that way with him. He touches your face, cups your cheek with his large palm, presses his lips to yours gently, pouring all of his emotion, how he feels about you and how in awe of you he is into his touches. 

He starts to worship your body while praising you, telling you how good it sounds when you moan, how good it feels when you writhe in pleasure against him. Ignis is difficult to resist when he has a mission and it’s easy to get back into the mood.

 

**Noctis** : When Noctis sees you covering yourself up he’s confused as to why you’re doing that. He doesn’t understand how someone as beautiful as you could be shy about their body, you’re so radiant, especially when you’re lost in pleasure. He starts murmuring praises against your skin, kissing your arms until you uncross them from your chest. He places your hand over his heart, so you can feel how fast it’s beating, how much he loves you, how much he wants you.  

He’s not good with words but he can show you how much he loves you and that’s enough.


	13. Ignis Pleasing a Lover on their Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How might Ignis go about ‘pleasing’ a lover on their birthday or an anniversary?

 

His lover’s birthday is all about them. A romantic dinner, maybe at home or maybe out depending on the mood. He wants his lover to relax and enjoy themselves, he wants to take care of everything.

He’ll run a bath for them, not a bubble bath but one scented with something sweet like liquorice or vanilla. He wants to relax them, but rile them up at the same time.

He’ll give them a massage, starting with their shoulders and slowly moving downwards. He’ll be gentle when he finally presses fingers between their legs, slowly playing with his lover until they’re panting against his touch. He’ll bring them right to the edge and then stop, slowing his touches down while they cry out his name.

Ignis will help them out of the bath then, while their legs are still shaking and they’re cursing him under their breath. He leads them to the bed, changed with clean soft sheets and he lays them down on the soft mattress.

Almost immediately he’s shedding his clothes and sinking down between their legs. He smirks up at them, “what a delectable feast laid out before me” he’ll say, or something similar before he lowers his head down.

Ignis licks, sucks and eats until his lover is panting and screaming for him. He makes them come more times than they can count, showers them in affection (and his penis) until they’re almost passed out on the bed in pleasure. He counts it as a successful night when his lover is exhausted and curled up against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos Loved  
> Come and find me on Twitter and Tumblr as TehRevving


End file.
